readyjetgofandomcom-20200213-history
I'm Not Afraid of New Ideas
' |image1= File:Ready Jet Go! - I'm Not Afraid Of New Ideas|Version 1 File:Ready Jet Go! - I'm Not Afraid of New Ideas (Galileo Version)|Version 2 File:Ready Jet Go! - I'm Not Afraid of New Ideas (Reprise)|Version 3 |composers=Craig Bartlett Jim Lang |vocalists=Jet Propulsion Sydney Skelley Sean Rafferty Mindy Melendez |album=None |time=0:52 (Lone Star version) 1:00 (Galileo, Galileo version) 0:24 (Galileo, Galileo reprise) |released=June 7, 2017 (Version 1) April 6, 2018 (Versions 2 & 3) |episode=Lone Star Galileo, Galileo! }} is a song in Ready Jet Go!. It was first sung in ''Lone Star'', and again in [[Galileo, Galileo!|''Galileo, Galileo!]]. Lyrics Lone Star version '''Sydney': Some people wanna cut down trees Some people wanna dig for gold Other people seek a new idea ‘Cause they’re made of something bold I’m not afraid of new ideas I know I can’t deny ‘em The best things come from new ideas If folks would only try ‘em Jet & Sydney: Some people run from new ideas We like to embrace ‘em Old ideas got to move aside So the new ones can replace ‘em I’m not afraid of new ideas I know I can’t deny 'em The world could be better than it is When you’re not afraid of new ideas Galileo, Galileo version Sean: Well… Some folks say that the world is flat The edge is very scary But me, I say the world is round Exactly the contrary The same folks say the sun is circling Earth is at the center But I say we orbit around the sun ‘Cause I’m a scientist And a hypothesis inventor Jet: We’re not afraid of new ideas We know we can’t deny ‘em The best things come from new ideas If folks would only try ‘em All: Some people run from new ideas But we like to embrace ‘em Old ideas ought to go So new ones can replace ‘em I’m not afraid of new ideas I know I can’t deny ‘em The best things come from new ideas If folks would only try ‘em Don’t be scared of new ideas Explore them to a letter The world could be much better When we’re not afraid of new ideas! Galileo, Galileo version (reprise) All: I’m not afraid of new ideas I know I can’t deny ‘em The best things come from new ideas If folks would only try ‘em Don’t be scared of new ideas Explore them to a letter The world could be much better When we’re not afraid of new ideas! Trivia *Both of the episodes that this song was featured in were about one of the kids portraying a scientist who was cast aside by society for having correct ideas that were deemed unorthodox at the time. *In the Galileo, Galileo! version, Sean's lyrics about the Earth being flat are a reference to the belief that the Earth was flat, which some people still believe today. *In the credits of Lone Star, this song is credited as "I'm Not Afraid of Big Ideas". Category:Songs Category:Sung by Jet Category:Sung by Sean Category:Sung by Sydney Category:Sung by Mindy